Hurt
by key-clover
Summary: Ia benci terjebak dalam keadaan ini, ia benci berada dalam lingkup menyesakkan seperti ini. Dalam kasus ini Otoya telah merebut sesuatu yang palling rawan baginya, dan tidak mempertanggung jawabkannya, tidak mengembalikannya, bahkan menukarnya dengan miliknya, Otoya hanya mengambilnya dan tidak mengembalikannya. Mebuat tempat itu terasa kosong. Hanya ruang kosong.


Baiklah, yoroshiku~

Akhirnya stelah lama hiatus, dan mencoba menulis, yah… anggap saja ini pemanasan, karena itu mungkin fict ini kurasa kurang maksimal dan pokoknya banyak kurangnya, gomen (_ _)

Baiklah, selalu ada bumbu sho-ai, hurt romance dan fluff disini, selamat menikmati~ :D

.

.

.

Uta No Prince Sama Fanfiction

By Wikkey

Pairing : TokiyaOtoya

Rated : T

.

.

.

Kelopak lentik itu terbuka perlahan seiring dengan dentingan bening senar yang menciptakan gelombang harmoni yang koheren, mengalurkan melody harmoni indah yang kini diikuti sebuah vocal ceria namun lembut. Kelopak tersebut kembali menutup perlahan dalam hening, demi menikmati alunan lagu semata. Mata itu kembali terbuka ketika lagu tersebut selesai diperdengarkan. Pemilik kelopak lentik bermata biru itu menatap sosok yang berada di sekitar area pandangnya dengan lembut. Perlahan sosok bersurai merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum, bibirnya terbuka membuat gelombang suara yang indah didengar.

"Selamat malam Tokiya, apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Pemilik mata biru itu hanya mengerjap sekali dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada relung hatinya. Kehangatan yang selalu sukses menelusup masuk membawa suatu getaran yang tak dapat dinetralisir olehnya, membawa sensasi ekstasi berkepanjangan, suatu kenikmatan yang menyiksa.

"Nee, Tokiya… apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Sosok itu kini telah berada disamping tempat tidurnya, menyetarakan keberadaan dengannya, menatap pemilik bermata biru, Tokiya, lirih.

"Tidak, Otoya, aku terbangun sendiri, kurasa aku tidur cukup siang ini…" ujarnya mengelus lembut surai merah tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum, menutup kelopak matanya menikmati kehangatan tangan besar yang membelai kepala dan sekarang mengarah ke pipinya.

Mereka berdua menikmati harmoni ini, harmoni tenang yang mendamaikan, mereka menikmati saat ini. Otoya menggenggam balik tangan Tokiya yang hangat, menghirup aromanya dan menikmati hangatnya. Tokiya bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, menghampiri Otoya.

"Hei, tanganmu begitu dingin, hm…" ujarnya menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda di hadapannya intens.

"Ahahaha… tentu saja, di luar masih turun salju, Tokiya…" sapa tawanya yang begitu renyah mengalir.

Otoya menatap pemilik mata biru itu, matanya terlihat begitu sayu dan hangat bahkan pandangan pun bisa menjadi suatu ekstasi yang tak tertahankan, membuat semua hal melayang tanpa bobot begitu saja, kehilangan seluruh gravitasi dan massa. Menjadikan sebuah candu.

"Otoya… aku…"

"Tidak bisa, Tokiya…"

"Dengarkan, aku…"

"Sungguh, jangan ungkit lagi…" pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap sang pemilik bola mata biru dengan pandangan penuh arti, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu terdiam.

"Aku mengerti…"

Kelopak mata itu tertutup, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari pandangan itu, menghindari rasa sakit itu, mencoba keluar dari kenyataan. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda bersurai biru tersebut, sambil menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Tokiya… terima kasih kau mau mengerti…"

Ia benci terjebak dalam keadaan ini, ia benci berada dalam lingkup menyesakkan seperti ini. Dalam kasus ini Otoya telah merebut sesuatu yang palling rawan baginya, dan tidak mempertanggung jawabkannya, tidak mengembalikannya, bahkan menukarnya dengan miliknya, Otoya hanya mengambilnya dan tidak mengembalikannya. Mebuat tempat itu terasa kosong. Hanya ruang kosong.

Sedangkan bagi Otoya sendiri hal ini begitu selalu terasa menyakitnya, ada dekat dengan orang ini, Tokiya, adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu ia inginkan seumur hidupnya, ada terus disamping orang yang ia kasihi, namun disaat itu juga ia merasakan rasa sakit secara bersamaan pula.

"Nah, malam ini…"

Otoya mengangkat kepala dan menjauh dari Tokiya, dan dengan kecepatan kucing ia sudah melengkur di atas kasur Tokiya dengan cengiran cerianya.

"Karena malam ini sangat dingin, jadi aku akan tidur denganmu, ya? Tokiya…"ujarnya sambil menarik selimut dan menepuk-nepuk bagian sebelah bantalnya.

"He…hei! Apa-apaan ini…" ujar Tokiya, menarik selimutnya.

"Ayolah! Ayo!"

Dan mereka berdua pun dengan sengaja menarik-narik selimut itu hingga Tokiya jatuh di sebelah kasur Otoya. Pandangan mereka beadu, lebih hangat dari yang sebelumnya. Hingga Tokiya akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Otoya.

"Oyasumi… Otoya…"

.

.

.

Baiklah, pada akhirnya, bagaimana? Oke, saya menulisnya malam ini dan mempublishnya malam ini juga, tak tau kenapa… *orz

Maaf untuk banyak kekurangan, so mind to review?


End file.
